Far East Communist Countries Union (Stubborn Stalin)
The Far East Communist Countries Union (FECCU; Mandarin Chinese: ; Vietnamese: ; Mongolian: ; Khmer: ; Laotian: ), more officially known as the Union of East Asian Socialist Republics (UEASR; Mandarin Chinese: ; Vietnamese: ; Mongolian: ; Khmer: ; Laotian: ), more commonly known as the Far East Union (FEU), is a socialist state situated in East Asia. It is a single-party state ruled by the Communist Party, the successor to the Chinese Communist Party, with its capital being Beijing. The largest city in the Far East Communist Countries Union is Shanghai with 25 million people. The FECCU share borders with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union in the north, the Republic of Korea in the northeast, India in the west, and Indonesia in the south. At 11,914,649 km2 (4,600,635 sq mi), it is the second largest country in the world by total area, after the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. It is the world's most populous country with a population of 1,492,083,878. It has more major cities than any other country in the world, even surpassing the two recognized superpowers, United States and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. The Far East Communist Countries Union was first formed as a political, military and economic union on December 2 1954, and was signed by the five communist states of East Asia: People's Republic of China, Mongolian People's Republic, Lao People's Democratic Republic, Socialist Republic of Vietnam and People's Republic of Kampuchea, as a response to the loss of the Korean War for Communism, the First Taiwan Strait Crisis, and the signing of SEATO. It was formed as a secrutity protection organization rather than a single country. Up until 1958, the countries would choose a city in their respective country as a meeting place for the leaders of each country. After 1958, the honorary meeting place became Shanghai, the largest city in the People's Republic of China. After the loss of North Korea in 1954, Chinese Chairman Mao Zedong said in a speech that the People's Republic of China "would become more involved in the Cold War." The Far East Communist Countries Union emerged as the leading economic power in the 1970s, and following the Vietnam War and the Cambodian-Vietnamese War in the mid- to late 1970s it emerged as the world's second largest and most powerful military superpower after the USSR, and the world's third recognized superpower after the United States and USSR by the early 1980s. The economy is the world's third largest national economy after the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the United States. Until the late 1970s, it was an industrial-powered centrally planned economy with focus on heavy industry and the defense industry. In 1978, the FECCU introducted major reforms to the economy of the FECCU, which moved it towards a socialist-oriented market economy. As a result of the reforms, FECCU would become the world's fastest-growing major economy, surpassing both Japan and West Germany to become the world's third largest national economy and the second largest socialist-oriented market economy after the Soviet Union. FECCU possesses the second largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. FECCU has the world's largest standing army, the People's Liberation Army (PLA). It has the world's second largest fleet of nuclear-powered guided-missile submarines, and is the only country apart from the USSR and USA with a modern strategic bomber force. Category:Nations (Stubborn Stalin) Category:Stubborn Stalin